And that Christmas
by Bouncebackability
Summary: A little bit from the Christmas Invasion, the walk home after telling Harriet Jones where to go.


"We're just around the corner!" Mickey had shouted not that long ago. Bloody liar. Jackie Tyler, resident of the Powel Estate for a good 20 years now knew full well Blockston Road was a good mile away from the flat.

And now for some bizarre and probably forever unknown reason they were walking back said flat when there was a perfectly good spaceship which could have got them there in 30 seconds flat. Ok, maybe she had an inkling of the reason. The New Doctor, who was supposedly just The Old Doctor with better bone structure and an extra inch in height, was a definite thespian and walking away from Harriet Jones in that way was greatly dramatic. Sure Jackie knew she probably ruined the effect a little by looking back but she couldn't help it. They had just turned their back on the prime minister, leaving her shouting at them - demanding answers. And from the look on The Doctor's face she wouldn't be getting them any time soon.

These trainer seemed like such a good buy at the time. A pair of Hi-Teks, that was a fashionable brand wasn't it? And they had 75 off, which was a bargain even though thee reason for the discount was now becoming clear. They rubbed like crazy, she could feel the blisters forming and the truth be told she wished she could just kick them off and walk barefoot. She decided against this though; with the kind of day she'd been having she'd probably step in some dog mess. Although on the plus side she did save the world with a cup of tea. That's got to be something you can boast about on the CV.

Looking around she wondered if anyone could pick them out as special. Even The Doctor in Howard's jimjams didn't stand out with everyone trying to make there way back home and rationalise why they were on the roof of the local co-op. Here they were, the alien who saved the world with a tangerine, the woman who saved the world with a cup of tea, the guy who saved the world with a big yellow truck and Rose, who had saved the world in a variety of ways but Jackie didn't want to know the exact details of how.

On thought kept running through Jackie's mind though as she people watched. There must surely be one 60 year old bloke affected by whatever it was who slept naked, but the fears were never recognised. Ignore aliens, spinning Christmas trees, kidnapped daughters and crashing TARDISes – a wrinkled cock was the one thing left with the potential to traumatise her. Especially if it belonged to someone she knew; like Mr Forbannie from the Corner Shop, now that would be embarrassing. She wouldn't know where to look next time she went in for her Warbies bread, pint of milk and copy of The Mirror.

Rose was linking the Doctor again, just like old times. They were talking about something Jackie couldn't hear, and she wondered what went on on the big rock thingy in the sky. Calling it a spaceship seemed even more bizarre than calling an old police box a time machine. The ship was more like an island, at least the green slobbery things which ended up in her kitchen looked vaguely technologically able. This was embarrassing though, being threatened by a race which seemed to take it's inspiration from Jack and the Beanstalk.

Swallowing she decided to make a break for normality.

"You sure you're feeling better?" She asked the Doctor, for once legitimately concerned about his well being. Granted, he took her daughter away but he also brought her back. And sod it, he seemed less nowty now. He even hugged her earlier and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine Mr-I-don't-do-domestic doing the same. Maybe he had changed, but was the same...and that made her head hurt.

The Doctor looked back, "Yeah, told you back when we landed I'm right as rain, fit as a fiddle, feeling great. One cuppa was all I needed, and have I ever told you that your tea is fantastic. It ranks right up there with the Dritzalum of Odsalwalk's personal beverage maker's" He flashed that grin again, the one which made him look about 16 and despite the fact she didn't have a clue what he was talking about she smiled back.

"Well, I'm not sure anyone can make a recovery that quickly, alien or not. I'm not letting you even think about getting back in that blue box of yours until you've got a proper meal in you. I saw the way you landed the TARDIS before and if you think I'm letting my daughter get in there when you might pass out at the wheel you've got another thing coming. So you are invited to Christmas dinner. Well, when I say invited I mean more like ordered to."

"I'd love to."

Jackie didn't know what was so shocking, but Rose looked like she had just been slapped about the face a good few times.

"What was that?" She spluttered.

"I just said I'd love to have Christmas dinner with you lot." It was said kindly, and he was still grinning which had to be a good sign.

"What happened to avoiding domesticality?" Rose said teasingly, bumping her shoulder into the Doctor.

"You do know that is a made up word, don't you?" He retorted as Rose pulled her tongue out "Well, new me, you get the idea. Might like marmite this time around, might hate Joy Division, I might even fancy having a go at domestic. Well, thats a lie, but I might not avoid it like the plague anymore."

With that something vaguely approaching worry crossed Rose's face. Jackie noted it straight off, even knew what it was probably about but for once she was going to keep her mouth shut.

They were finally getting near Bucknall House when Jackie said "And your not sitting at the table in your jamas. Not on Christmas Day anyways. So you had better go and get changed beforehand"

The Doctor picked up Rose and twirled her around as he said "Oh yes, dress up time. I'll be right back, promise. Give me 20 minutes, well actually I'll be right back" and with that he turned and run back from where they came.

Rose stood there looking gobsmacked, almost hurt until the engines of the TARDIS could be heard 10 seconds later. The Doctor poked his head around the door. "You go up, I'll see you in a few minutes. Just got to get changed first. I'm too skinny for my old combo..."

And with that the doctor disappeared back in the TARDIS and Rose, finally feeling less keyed up about the new doctor went back to her flat. Knowing full well he'd be banging on the door in 15 minutes wanting to be fed.

Might be an alien, still a bloke.

**Eigh up skals. This is my first DW fanfiction so please be nice. Please read and review, and you are all invited to the Cookie Club, Nottingham tonight. Look for the girl who looks slightly nuts.**


End file.
